The Underdome Army
by Tsaalyo Phoenix
Summary: This story takes place a few days after my previous story, Lilith's Saga. The residents of New Haven are being relocated, but Atlas is ready to launch a counterattack. General Knoxx may have failed, but a new army is coming...
1. The Morning After

Note: In the continuity I'm using, it was Roland who did everything in the Secret Armory of General Knoxx expansion. Zombie Island, Underdome, and Claptrap Revolution have not happened yet.

* * *

It has been one week since Lilith managed to convince Patricia to let the citizens of New Haven move in to the Eridian wonderland, and it had been quite a busy week indeed. With Patricia and Helena Pierce jousting for power, the experiments and remains of the Atlas experiments had been mostly cleaned, and living areas assigned. Scooter was busy setting up a New U Station for the place, since the nearest one was too far to use. Sure, a lengthy commute provided some security, but if any citizens needed to escape to here at night, they'd be screwed. Patricia was right in her description of the vegetation in this region, particularly the vines.

Thick, woody vines grew from the ground all around, staying above ground for just a few feet before sinking back into it. At night, they secreted a toxic gas, killing any animal nearby. After a few days, the corpse basically liquefied. The goo seeped into the earth and that's how the vines sustained themselves. Charming how everything on Pandora lived off death.

In addition to all the areas Lilith fought through in her initial sweep, there were more halls and rooms of equipment that went deeper into the mountain. In total, the whole complex was about ten times as large as all the area Lilith explored, and was filled with far more things than the room of spheres and the room of experimental devices she had found. Needless to say, Patricia couldn't have been happier, though she was now on the war path against anyone who dared touch anything. Several references to the magic cave from Aladdin were made by Helena. _Don't touch anything!_

Lilith now sat on a crate just outside the complex, dubbed 'Newer Haven', watching a small show of arguing before her. Scooter was busy setting up one each of Marcus and Zed's machines, while those two watched his work. Helena was right there with him, waiting impatiently for him to finish his work on the New U station.

"Oh, shoot!" Scooter exclaimed, his arm snapping back as an electric shock emenated from the inner workings of Marcus's machine.

"You'd better not have damaged my machine, boy!" Marcus said.

"I didn't damage it, get off my case!" Scooter protested. "The damn ground wire wasn't secured, is all!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Marcus asked. "Tick tock!"

"That looks like it burned your hand." Zed said coyly. "Maybe you should stop working on that thing and set my machine up first."

"You're right. Looks pretty serious. Maybe he should get a Jacobs from my machine and end it all." Marcus replied.

"Both of you, stop badgering him." Helena said.

"Thank you, Helena, geez." Scooter said, wiping the sweat from his brow as he worked.

"He needs to get moving on the station anyway, I've got people wanting to come here and their credentials are already in the system." Helena added.

"Oh, the damn thing is done, it just needs the fuse put in!" Scooter said with a dismissive hand wave.

"So where is the fuse?" Helena asked.

"Over there!" Scooter said, pointing his screwdriver at Lilith's crate.

Helena looked at the crate, then at Lilith.

"...I don't know how to." Lilith said, not wanting to miss any more of the show.

"She set it up at Fyrestone." Scooter said, head in Marcus's machine as he worked.

Lilith smirked and sighed, getting up off the crate before Helena scolded her. Helena had lost two Havens already, and was now getting pretty iron fist about everything to ensure it didn't happen a third time.

Lilith wasn't sure about where to go from here. She had more or less found out how she got her powers, though her memories of her previous life were apparently lost forever. What else was there to do? Get some desk job back on Earth? What kind of life was that? Help spread the Eridian way of life like Relaine asked? She didn't even know where to start. There was no waypoint out of this one. Lilith had never felt so lost.

"_Just take it one day at a time."_ Relaine said, in her head.

Lilith rummaged through the crate of tools and parts, eventually finding the fuse. It looked pretty beat up, but if Scooter kept it, it must have worked. She grabbed some pliers and electrical tape, and took it to the station. And after a few minutes of wedging, splicing, and taping, it was apparently all done. A few large showers of sparks, and a second later, the holographic display came up.

"All done!" Lilith called, inputting her credentials just to test it.

Helena walked over to inspect the job as Lilith cycled through all her destinations, taking a little trip down memory lane. But when she got to the end, she noticed two new ones. '_The Underdome_', and '_T-Bone Junction_'.

"...hey, these are new." Lilith said, pointing at them.

"Hm?" Helena asked, glancing at them. "Oh, yeah, I got you access to the Junction. Figured you're trustworthy enough now." She said.

"Uh, thanks." Lilith said. "But what's the Underdome?"

"...you've never heard of it?" Pierce asked.

Lilith just shook her head and shrugged.

"It's a colosseum run by this nutjob of a woman who everyone calls Mad Moxxi." Helena explained. "She kidnapped some criminals, created her own little closed circuit New U system, and now lets people go in and kill criminals over and over for fun and for spectators."

"...really?" Lilith asked, cocking a brow.

"...don't tell me you're interested in that." Helena said, giving her an odd look.

"What aspect of what I do for a living makes you think I wouldn't be?" Lilith asked.

"The fact that you don't get paid?" Helena answered simply.

Well, that certainly was an answer. Mercenaries get paid.

"Not true, my dear." Marcus chimed in, walking over. "She pays you in guns if you survive a round. She gets me quite a bit of indirect business that way."

Lilith had seen and heard stories of the criminals of Pandora doing some horrible things to people here, so a chance to put them through a few rounds of perpetual hell? Maybe hang them by their necks and set them on fire like she had seen them do? Sounded like a plan.

"Mind if I check it out for a while?" Lilith asked.

"Go, go." Marcus said with his usual booming voice and flamboyant smile. "Tell her Marcus sends his regards."

"Ahem." Helena said. "You don't run the show here, Marcus. We need her here. Lance could show up at any moment."

"What's an hour? My machine is set up." Marcus said. "Give my dear Lilith a chance to play. Survive a round and I get paid, you know."

Helena groaned.

"This following the almighty Credit is probably why she left you." She admonished.

"...wait." Lilith said, holding a hand up. "You, and this Moxxi woman?"

"For five months, yes." Marcus said, crossing his arms.

Lilith couldn't help but picture Marcus on top of some poor woman, the movement of his hips barely noticeable under the ocean of gyrating flab, his second and third cheeks waving back and forth like a second and third pair of testicles growing from his neck.

"_Nauseating."_ Relaine said. _"Don't do that."_

"...and on that lovely note, I'll be back in an hour." Lilith said, a hand over the Underdome text. "Just get Patricia out here to guard you, I'll be back soon."

"Drag her away from her toys? Ugh, great." Helena said. "Hurry up."

Lilith placed a hand on her holstered Pyre, and pressed the text. In a flash of white light, she was gone.


	2. They Cheer for Blood

In a flash of light, Lilith appeared... in a small, fairly decrepit room. She slowly looked around, wearing a disenchanted expression.

There was a dead body sprawled in the corner there, another one... was he dead?... in a cage hanging from the ceiling, some blood splatter here and there. The decor in tatters, paint chipped, rust like a scene from Silent Hill, and... what the hell was that music playing? Sounded like the track from a gothic porn.

And as Lilith explored the current room, slowly walking through and examining the decor, something else reminded her of that. A fairly large portrait, basically a pinup, of a harlequin woman, wearing something of a red tux with no pants, with matching tophat. Typical chest-displaying flirty pose, and speaking of that... jesus, breasts the size of Lilith's head.

Lilith approached it, examining the woman with morbid fascination, and noticed the title across the bottom. 'MOXXI'.

"...oh dear god." Lilith commented. This was the woman she came here to meet.

Lilith stepped away from the painting and walked into the next room. There was a counter, and all around were paintings and even a bust of... was that Marcus? Dressed up as George Washington? As a clown? As... what?

Lilith had to hold a hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She'd never be able to look at him with a straight face again. But all this art, of an ex? Eesh, Moxxi didn't seem quite over him.

Lilith approached the counter. There was a claptrap there, wearing a tophat and fake moustache. How classy.

The claptrap didn't say anything though, just looked at her. Lilith looked at it, then at the area behind him. There were several lockers, some ajar, full of guns and other toys. Lilith noted a ledger on the counter, full of names and accompanied by a locker number.

"...this a storage area?" Lilith asked.

The claptrap didn't say anything. He just nudged a pen on the counter to Lilith, and tapped the ledger.

"...no thanks." Lilith said. "But I thought this was an arena. Where's the... arena?"

The claptrap simply pointed behind Lilith, to the right. Lilith glanced in that direction, then turned back to the claptrap.

"...don't talk so much, girls don't like that." She said, and walked back into the first room.

She looked to the right, and there were stairs leading down. And wow, even from atop the stairs, it was clear that the bottom floor was even worse. Bare dirt for a floor, weird arrows and spinning disks from some Tim Burton flick everywhere, a filthy stage with broken folding chairs facing it – some on their sides – and another body. There was, however, a bounty board there.

Lilith carefully walked down the stairs, half expecting to fall through them given how they creaked, and approached the board. She put in her credentials... and immediately regretted it. Helena said this place had a closed-circuit New U system, right? This was probably closed-circuit too. Nothing was stopping Moxxi from stealing her credentials.

Lilith sighed, and brought up the bounties. There were just one – prove yourself.

"Oh really?" Lilith asked with a smirk, and tapped it.

Apparently, she had to survive five rounds in 'Hell Burbia', 'The Angelic Ruins', and 'The Gully.' Five rounds of criminals, the same one she's already killed thousands of? This was all she had to do? No problem. Might take more than an hour, but oh well, Patricia was at Newer Haven, she could handle the Lance invading for a few extra minutes.

Lilith looked around, looking for the entrance to the arena itself. She quickly found one teleporter, behind her to the right. She also noted yet another body sprawled out there, and the general decrepit squalor of even this little hallway leading to the arena.

Not expecting much, Lilith walked to the teleporter. 'Hell Burbia', this one was. She shrugged, and pressed the button.

* * *

In a flash of light, she appeared in an equally decrepit town. Looking around, she noticed she was directly under some kind of tower. Blood splatter stained the metal floor of this tower, so she quickly decided to move from under it.

The town was pretty unremarkable, just like dozens she had seen before... though the jackolanterns were an interesting touch. Dead trees, some flaming barrels, yadda yadda, same story as it always was. But what caught Lilith's eye right away was the stage. Dirty red curtains kept it closed, and two massive, illuminated X's were done up just above it. Lilith looked around for a sign of anyone. Finding nobody, she slowly approached the stage, expecting some kind of opponent to come from it.

"Tonight's match will be in... Hell Burbia!" Came a voice from above.

Lilith spun around, and saw her. Mad Moxxi, in the flesh, standing high atop the tower with a megaphone. And as she finished announcing this, the cheers of spectators could be heard. But... where were they? Lilith saw nobody. Perhaps there were cameras linking up to spectators outside?

Moxxi stood on a surprisingly small platform, with only a pole in the center for some kind of safety. She held it firm and leaned right over the ledge, standing on the corners of it, to look right at Lilith.

"Well well well, the grass must always be greener on the other side, 'cause you're a new face and it's a pretty one indeed!" She cooed, before giving a grin and pulling herself back up to the platform.

Lilith didn't know if she should feel complimented from that.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Moxxi called, receiving louder cheers from the audience. "Let me hear you roar! Roar for me, Pandora!"

And the audience did indeed. Quite deafening. There couldn't have been more than a few hundred spectators, but the way they were screaming with glee was almost disturbing. This was apparently an arena of death, after all. They cheered for blood.

Lilith stood there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, after a few seconds, she heard the telltale sound of people respawning. There were no New U stations around, but the sound was unmistakable. Lilith quickly brought up her Pyre and looked around. Nothing was near her, but she heard plenty of footsteps and people shouting to the left.

"Watch that side!"

"Get over here!"

"Rush him!"

Lilith smirked. The closest way to get to where the voices were coming from was to go down the street and turn, so she jogged that way. She turned the corner, noticing some Lance drop pods in the far corner, and raised her weapon at the buildings along the Underdome wall.

And just like that, a series of rounds struck her midsection, from one man on the roof. With her shield taking the rounds easily, she just smiled and returned a short burst of fire to his head. The rounds ripped through his shield, and a burst of blood exploded from the back of his head, painting the wall behind him. His head caught fire, turning him into something of a Ghost Rider as he collapsed in a heap.

"And another head goes BOOM!" Moxxi cheered happily as the crowd lit up.

Lilith laughed aloud. Headshots were always fun, and Moxxi and the crowd's enthusiasm was intoxicating. Eager for more, she ran up the stairs to the rooftops of these buildings. From here, she could see several dozen yards down the rooftops, and three men were there – two with assault rifles, and one masked psychopath. The psycho was closing in, blocking her from getting a clean shot at the gunmen, so she quickly grabbed one of her grenades. A quick pass by the MIAV mod, a toss, and that took care of the gunmen for the time being.

The psycho, with insane laughter, reached Lilith and tried for a huge overhand chop. Lilith backed away, and backed off more to evade the followup backhand slash. This put her right on the edge of the rooftop. The psycho laughed more and thrust his cleaver forward with both hands, for Lilith's midsection.

Lilith grabbed his left hand and forced it to the side, the cleaver just grazing her shield. The psychopath panicked slightly, stopping himself from going over the edge of the building. Lilith, holding his wrist, quickly spun him around so she was holding him from behind. She grabbed the back of his head and quickly slammed his skull into the wall. There was a loud _crack!_, but it was just his mask.

Enraged by his mask cracking, he screamed and shoved Lilith away. He turned to face Lilith, and tried again for an overhand chop. Lilith grabbed the handle of his cleaver, pinned her Pyre to his gut, and fired a short burst. Blood splattered the wall behind him as he screamed in pain and rage. Lilith grabbed the cleaver, wound up as he stumbled back, and delivered a backhand slash across his chest. He tripped and fell against the wall as a crescent of blood painted the rooftop and wall beside him. Lilith adjusted her grip on the cleaver and thrust it through his heart, impaling the wall behind him, and that was it.

Only one of the two gunmen was caught by the MIAV. The other had closed the distance between them, and opened fire from just a dozen yards. His assault rifle was overly powerful and had recoil only a guy like Brick should handle, so much of his spray went wild. Lilith's shield took the rest, and she returned fire. His shield was a good one, taking most of her shots with ease. It broke just as the last of Lilith's clip was fired. Three shots got to him, producing a scream of anger. There was a pause before the rounds took effect, but they did, and he slowly began to burn alive. His screams became louder as he desperately tried to pat himself out.

Lilith calmly reloaded as the man fell to the ground in front of her, screaming and rolling in vain.

"You're so cruel!" Moxxi cooed with delighted laughter.

Lilith supposed she was. But after all the things she had seen these people do to the citizens of Fyrestone and the various Havens, she didn't much care. She just gave Moxxi a smirk, and erupted into a Phasewalk.

She quickly ran across the rooftops, looking for more criminals. She found four of them, holed up on the other end of this line of rooftops, guns aimed where Lilith had come from.

So they were playing defense? Ha.

Lilith emerged from her Phasewalk with a powerful blast, knocking one off the roof. He immediately produced a sickening scream, and the crowd cheered wildly, so he must have landed incorrectly.

One of the remaining men was burned pretty badly, and the other two were merely singed. The nearest one was crouched, and raised his matador at Lilith. She quickly kicked the matador aside, the shot just missing her, and grabbed the matador. She tried to yank it from him, but he held firm, allowing Lilith to yank him to his feet.

The second man recovered from the phase blast and raised his own weapon, so Lilith quickly delivered a kick to his chest, knocking him against the wall. The matador man then gave her a hard punch to the face. Her shield took it, but her head still snapped back uncomfortably. She held the matador firm, keeping the two of them together, and retaliated with a blast from her palm to his face. He wasn't shielded, and screamed as the energy instantly gave him disfiguring burns. He stumbled away, releasing the matador and clutching his face in both hands.

The second and third men both recovered now, but Lilith was quicker, raising her Pyre and unloading on them both. They too were unshielded, and were quickly put down and immolated.

The final man stumbled for Lilith, apparently partially blinded, and tried to punch Lilith. She easily evaded him, and decided to give the crowds a show with this last kill. She grabbed a grenade, but didn't mod it. She just armed it and tossed it off the roof. The man threw another punch, and this time, she hooked his arm. She spun him around and heaved him off the roof, right on top of the grenade. And the second he landed, it detonated, making the man erupt in a geyser of blood and chunks.

The crowd cheered wildly, and Moxxi cackled with glee.

Lilith noted, looking off the roof, that the man who landed badly had in fact landed on a quite charming picket fence, and was impaled. The large pool of blood under him meant it got him near his heart, and he had already bled out, dead.

"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I?" Moxxi asked the crowd. "Who loves you and who do you love?"

And the crowd wildly cheered and chanted, _MOXXI! MOXXI! MOXXI!_

Moxxi looked down at Lilith, her smile wide.

"Baby, baby, baby... you're doing so well. I can't stop now... next wave!"


	3. And they shall have it

The Waves came and went. A wave of Psychos, a wave of heavy gunners, a wave of 'badasses', though that really was in name only considering how easily Lilith mowed through them. And now, only one overmuscled, hulking bandit remained. This one had been chasing Lilith for a while, but she was kept busy shooting all the others and had just never gotten around to him. Finally, it was just them together, and now they could play.

Lilith had gotten into the ground into the crowd cheering her on. It was absolutely intoxicating. And so, rather than shoot him outright, she decided to make a spectacle of this last kill.

She ran down the main street, narrowly dodging his assault rifle fire as he chased after her. Lilith got to the end of the street, near the stage now, and took a right. She dove behind one of the oil drums, and waited.

"Come on, little one, time to die!" The bandit yelled.

After a few moments, he too came around the corner. Not thinking to look behind the bin, he walked past Lilith.

Lilith raised her Pyre and fired a single bullet into his knee. He screamed, wobbling, but not falling. He held the wound, and turned to face Lilith. Lilith quickly got to her feet, rushed him, and delivered a hard kick to her knee. He screamed again, dropped to his knees, and screamed yet again from that. Lilith just smirked, raised a hand, and slapped him, hitting an energy pulse on impact. This knocked him away from her, on his hands and knees.

He was on his hands and knees, his back to Lilith, Lilith standing with a loaded gun. This was perfect. The crowds began to cheer for it, and Lilith was happy to give it to them. She raised her Pyre and fired a short burst at the back of his head.

There was a splatter of blood, chunks, and brain matter on the ground in front of him as the bullets ripped through his skull, the 'exit wound' more like a gaping hole as the majority of his face was removed. He collapsed flat on his stomach, blood quickly pooling around his head. And another wave was done.

"That was... beautiful!" Moxxi yelled over the cheering crowds, mimicking tears of joy.

Lilith shook her head, amused, and reloaded. She was four waves in, so if she remembered correctly, one more to go. She walked out into the open, waiting for more fragbait to teleport in. She hoped Pierce was feeling patient today, because she didn't think she'd ever leave this place. Could she get paid for this? She'd have to ask Moxxi about making this a fulltime job!

Suddenly, the two X's above the stage began to flash, and spotlights shone down on the curtain. The crowd hushed.

"Remember our next gang boss?" Moxxi asked, a maniacal look in her eyes. "Please show your appreciation for, _Booooone Heaaaad_!"

Lilith's eyes widened. Bone Head? She killed him! How the hell was he here? She tightened her grip on her Pyre.

The curtains drew back, and... there he was.

"What are you, scared? Or something?" He yelled at her, and opened fire.

Lilith quickly returned fire, mostly just grazing him, and quickly ran behind the cover of the buildings. She needed a few moments to process this. She killed Bone Head! She wondered why he stopped appearing, New U stations and all... did Moxxi somehow hack the system to get him here? But more important than that, the way he just yelled at her, his voice... he had clearly lost his mind. His tone was one of desperation. What had Moxxi done to him?

Suddenly, the intoxication of this place wore off. But that didn't mean Bone Head wasn't still gunning for her. She'd have to put him down yet again.

Lilith looked around the corner of the building. Bone Head hadn't moved, and the moment he saw her, he opened fire. His bullets narrowly missed, ripping chunks from the building's corner. Lilith raised her Pyre and returned fire, her rounds hitting true. Bone Head didn't even flinch. He just strafed to the side, continuing to fire upon Lilith. His shots connected, and as usual, his Bone Shredder ripped through her shield like nothing.

Lilith quickly burst into a phasewalk before her shield completely failed.

"Ha! I'm ready for that this time!" Bone Head taunted.

Well, we'd see about that, wouldn't we? Lilith ran for Bone head, circling him briefly. Finally, she erupted from her phasewalk right behind him, showering him with flame and energy. Bone Head yelped at that, his exposed skin now visibly burned all over. Even so, before Lilith could react, he spun around and gave her a hard back hand across the mouth, knocking her to the ground with a few drops of blood. She landed on her hands and knees, and rolled from the force of it, finally landing seated.

Her weapons were several feet away.

Bone Head laughed through the pain of his burns, and raised his Bone Shredder. Lilith quickly fumbled for something to help, grabbing a fallen cleaver from the Psychos two rounds ago, and threw it at him. It sliced his arm deep, splattering blood across the ground. He screamed, and dropped his weapon.

Lilith jumped to her feet and ran for her Pyre, but Bone Head chased her, tackling her to the ground and landing on top of her. She overshot her Pyre, it now a few feet behind her.\

Bone Head grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up. Lilith quickly grabbed his wrists and let out an energy pulse. He screamed and let go, allowing Lilith to crawl out from under him. Still, he grabbed her ankle, and harshly twisted it. Lilith heard something _snap_ before the jolt of pain hit, but when it did, she yelped, instinctively kicking at his injured wrist. He winced and let go, holding his wrist.

Lilith got to her feet, but could barely stand on her right foot. That took her kicks out of the picture. Realizing she needed another weapon, she turned and stumbled away from Bone Head. He laughed and quickly gave chase.

Just before he got to her, Lilith grabbed one of the jackolanterns from the buildings. She quickly spun around and slammed it over his head as he got to her, showering them both with pumpkin chunks. His bone helmet protected him, but he still stumbled back, giving her some time. There was a Matador a few yards away. She stumbled for it, but Bone Head caught up to her again. He grabbed her clothes in both hands, spun her around him for momentum, and slammed her into the nearby building. She stumbled back, in a daze. He grabbed her again, and this time threw her onto the stairs leading to the roofs of the side buildings.

She landed on her stomach, and quickly spun around. Her ankle was mostly healed by her shield, so when he tried to approach, she kicked his jaw with both feet. His helmet again protected him, but he still stumbled back against the building in surprise.

Lilith got to her feet, her head still spinning from being slammed into the building.

She backed up the stairs, waiting for Bone Head to approach. When he finally did, she grabbed the edge of the rooftop, pulling herself up and jumping right over him. She kicked the back of his head as she passed over, though it probably didn't do much, and landed hard on one knee on the ground at the base of the stairs.

"And Mario sticks the landing!" Moxxi said, laughing.

Lilith dove for the matador she saw earlier. Bone Head quickly came down the stairs, and Lilith pulled the trigger... producing only a click. It was empty. Damn it!

Bone Head rushed Lilith, swinging with a hard right. Lilith ducked under it, got beside him, and kneed him hard in the gut. He staggered, but responded by elbowing the back of her head. She stumbled forward, tripped over his leg, and fell on her hands and knees. He quickly jumped beside her and delivered a powerful kick to her side.

Lilith screamed, and crumpled up, holding her side in pain. Bone Head just growled at that, and harshly grabbed her by the throat. He yanked her up to her feet, pinning her against the building, and looked her in the eyes.

"You and I are gonna have fun together!" He taunted.

He spun her around and grabbed her clothes, yanking her from the building, and spun around to slam her into it yet again. She brought her foot up, stopping the impact, and elbowed his throat. He gasped, his windpipe almost collapsed, and stumbled away. He held his throat in both hands, bent over slightly and wheezing.

Lilith picked up the matador again. It was empty, sure, but it was still a weapon. She held it by the barrel in both hands, stepped right in front of him, and slammed it down over his head.

His bone helmet completely shattered, shrapnel flying in all directions. He was dropped to his hands and knees, concussed but still alive.

His face was exposed now, and Lilith was too curious to pass this up. She kicked his side, rolling him onto his back, to have a look.

He couldn't have been over 25, and was surprisingly clean shaven and youthful. Well, that's what wearing a full helmet does for you. His face was full of agony as he coughed and wheezed, still struggling to breath. The elbow likely did some permanent damage. He was done. He looked at Lilith through bleary eyes, and... seemed to regain some form of sanity, if just for this moment.

"She captured us all..." He wheezed.

But that was the end of communication from him. He managed an insane laugh, and spit at Lilith, though it just fell beside his head before it got anywhere near her. Lilith shook her head, glaring at him.

"Don't ever claim you're gonna have fun with me." She said coldly. And with that, she raised her foot, and slammed her heel down on his face. His skull fractured, and that was it, he was killed instantly.

And the crowds exploded with cheers.

"Lilith is daaaaaaangerous!" Moxxi yelled over them, delighted.

Lilith wiped the blood from her mouth, and walked back to the stage, to collect her weapons.

This was too dangerous a concept, Lilith decided. Using the regular bandits, okay, fine, but gang leaders? Bone Head wasn't even that dangerous, but who else did Moxxi have here? Sledge? Master McCloud? Jesus, did she have the Destroyer here? These people couldn't be allowed to live. What if they escaped somehow? They'd bring all kinds of vengeance and hell to Pandora, like nothing they ever did before.

"Moxxi!" Lilith yelled up at Moxxi. "That's enough! Get your ass down here, we need to talk!"

Moxxi looked down at Lilith, clearly surprised, but a smile quickly formed on her face.

"Aww, you want to meet me?" She cooed.

"Yes, because this place is insane!" Lilith yelled. "You can't use people like that! It's too dangerous! Are you out of your mind?"

...but she realized just how stupid a question that was. _Mad_ Moxxi.

Moxxi sighed.

"Lilith's angry with me." She said to the crowd, feigning sadness. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. We can have some pillow talk in my Red Light, just you and me. Sound good?"

"...fine, whatever!" Lilith yelled, giving Moxxi a weird look at that question. Moxxi just grinned.

And with that, there was a flash of light all around Lilith as she was teleported from the arena.


End file.
